


The Devil in My Bloodstream: Lights Out Edition

by cryptidkickflip



Series: Not Another Witch AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Safe oral sex, Smut, pls use a condom when giving a blow job, thank u for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkickflip/pseuds/cryptidkickflip
Summary: Yo. This is the smut for the base fic, The Devil in My Bloodstream. This is easily skippable if you aren't down to get dirty, and you can read this alone if all you want to do is get dirty.I'll update the tags as we go along, and at the beginning of each chapter, I'll give a quick rundown of what Lance and Keith get down to, just in case there's anything within that you may not want to read.Let me know in the comments if there's anything you want me to tag or put in the notes at the beginning to give y'all a Smoother Reading Experience.





	The Devil in My Bloodstream: Lights Out Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains a blowjob, heavy making out, body smooches and one of my most favoritest things: safe oral sex, as well as talking about boundaries in the bedroom. Enjoy!

Keith parked his bike out back and Lance let himself inside. He set his helmet on the shelf and turned to grin at Keith as he came in the door.

“Car’s not here,” He murmured, and Keith cupped his hand around his mouth.

“Yo, Shiro!” He called. Silence answered. “Stopping to change!” More silence. “We’re in the clear,” Keith said, plonking his helmet next to the black one. He tangled his fingers in Lance’s and lead him up the stairs.

“Oh man, I feel like I’m passing through some kind of barrier,” Lance snickered. Keith turned back and rolled his eyes. “Come on, it’s like Shiro puts up a wall when I’m over. I can’t walk up these stairs. I’ve tried. I wake up in a daze in my backyard three weeks later.”

“I forgot to tell you that Shiro is also a witch. His magic is cockblocking me at every turn.” Keith said dryly. He stuck his head in Shiro’s room and the upstairs bathroom just in case. “Still no Shiro.”

“What do you have planned, hotshot?” Lance purred, following him into his bedroom.

“I don’t really have a plan?” Keith said on an exhale, turning to Lance. “I tried to say something hot but… Uh, ignore the mess?” Keith still hadn’t picked up after his fit the other day.

“Whoa, what tornado went through here?” Lance joked.          

“Hurricane Keith,” Keith said dryly. He toed off his boots as Lance surveyed the damage. “I was listening to angry music and felt inspired.” Lance chuckled and kicked off his sneakers before sitting on the bed. Keith perched on the edge of his bed and threaded his hands through Lance’s.

“You know what I’m feeling inspired to do?” Lance said softly, making Keith’s hair stand up on end. Keith hummed as he leaned in closer. “This.” Lance put his hands firmly on Keith’s waist and drew him into a kiss. Keith brought his arms together behind Lance’s head, and Lance tilted his head, opening his mouth. Keith lapped at Lance, taking the lead and quickening the rhythm of their kisses and Lance groaned.

With a smirk, Keith pressed a hand to Lance’s chest, laying him down on the bed and straddling his hips. Lance’s face coloured as Keith leaned down and peppered feather-light kisses down his jaw and throat.

“Keith,” Lance said softly, like a prayer. Keith nipped at Lance’s throat. “I’m starting to feel a little overdressed,”

“I can fix that.” Gloved hands snaked up Lance’s torso and lifted the tee shirt over his head. A shiver raced down Lance’s spine at the contact and he tossed the shirt to the floor. Keith took the opportunity to press his lips down Lance’s chest, over his shoulders.

“What about you?” Lance asked, hooking a finger under Keith’s shirt.

“Not the binder,” He replied, and Lance nodded, pulling off Keith’s jacket and tee shirt.

“Gorgeous,” Lance murmured, putting his arms around Keith and kissing his collarbone. The blush that Lance liked so much ran the whole way down Keith’s neck and over his chest. “What are you comfortable with?”

“I’m not sure,” Keith responded. “I haven’t… I’ve never had sex,” He blurted, blushing harder.

“Uh, me neither,” Lance replied. “I’ve given head before, but that’s about it,”

“Me too,” Keith said. He was still straddling Lance’s hips as Lance was sitting upright, and he could feel that he’d piqued Lance’s interest. He chuckled. “Like that idea?”

“Only if you do,” Lance responded quickly. Keith rocked his hips once, experimentally, earning him a gasp from Lance. “I really, really do,” Keith went to his knees next to the bed and reached into his nightstand to get a condom.

“Lean back,” Keith said huskily.  

“If you’re sure,” Lance asked again, hand hovering over the fly of his jeans. In response, Keith reached up and undid the zipper and the button.

“Absolutely.” He said, eyes twinkling. Lance shimmied his pants down and Keith reached for the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down over Lance’s legs. Lance fell back on an elbow, hissing slightly when Keith rolled the condom on.

“This is a dream,” He said, eyes wide. Keith only smirked and took Lance into his mouth. Lance made a small noise in the back of his throat as Keith maintained eye contact as he slowly bobbed his head down, hand wrapped around the base of his cock. “Keith,” He said, his voice hitching. Keith relaxed his jaw, allowing the tip of Lance to brush against the back of his throat. “Holy shit,” Lance moaned as Keith drew back. He swirled his tongue around the head and watched while Lance closed his eyes. “Faster, please, I’m dying,” Keith huffed a laugh and with a smirk as best as he could manage, bobbed his head quickly, taking Lance a bit deeper than the first time. He kept the pace and closed his eyes, listening as Lance’s head hit the bed and his fingers thread through his hair.

Lance whined as he hooked his feet behind Keith’s back, unable to stop himself from drawing Keith in closer. “Keith, god, Keith,” He barely held himself back from jutting his hips up, closer to Keith’s mouth, and stuttered a few more words that even he had no idea what they meant. Keith hummed, the vibrations travelling directly to Lance’s core. He hooked an arm under Lance’s thigh and gripped Lance’s ass cheek.

“An ass man,” Lance gasped, unable to hold himself back from teasing Keith even in the heat of the moment. “Never would have guessed.” Keith shot a look at Lance and slowly pulled the dick from his mouth with an obscene grin on his face.

“With an ass like that, who wouldn’t be?” Lance snorted, propping himself up on his elbow to drag a thumb over Keith’s lip.

“Flatterer.” Keith tossed the shoulder that didn’t have Lance’s leg dangling over it as he bent back down and continued his work. When Lance began to lose coherence again, Keith allowed the head of his dick to brush against the roof of his mouth with every thrust, bringing Lance’s voice up an octave. Lance couldn’t stop himself now. His hips bucked once, twice, and Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s thigh to keep himself from choking. “Sorry,” Lance keened. “I’m getting- Keith, I’m close,” He babbled as Keith picked up the speed. Lance didn’t know what to do with his hands. One was threaded through Keith’s hair, trying not to tug at the strands, and the other scrabbled frantically at the bedspread at his side. He couldn’t take much more of this.

Spit leaked from the sides of Keith’s mouth and he sucked a breath in through his nose before he felt Lance’s legs start to shake. Within moments, Lance cried out wordlessly as he came, and Keith pressed open-mouthed kisses down the inside of his thigh.

“Wow,” Lance breathed after he’d come back down. He pushed his hair back, grinning at Keith as he stood up.

“It’s a good look for you, Lance,” Keith said hoarsely. Lance chuckled softly, rubbing his eyes. Keith pulled the condom off carefully and tied it, handing Lance the box of tissues from his dresser.

“Your turn?” Lance asked, cleaning himself up. Keith paused after tossing the garbage, then shook his head.

“Uh, not today?” He said and it sounded like a question. He tried to think of something to explain himself, but Lance was already nodding.

“Nothing I did, right?” Lance asked, cautiously. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,”

“No, no. Just me.” Keith said. Lance nodded again, throwing away the spent tissues.

“What are you comfortable with?” Lance asked again. Keith blinked at him. When he asked that the first time, Keith thought it had just been a filler question.

“Some days it might be alright. Today’s just not that day. Want to make out some more?” Lance grinned.

“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
